


Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

by Six_G0lden_Wings



Series: 25 Days of Shipmas 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFF, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Sam loves snow, Snowball Fights, lots of sabriel fluff, which is unfortunate because they live in kansas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_G0lden_Wings/pseuds/Six_G0lden_Wings
Summary: Today's prompt is snowman.Sam and Gabriel build a snowman, and Gabriel has some tricks up his sleeves. Hilarity ensues.





	Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

"Sammy! You're back!"

Gabriel ran up to the hunter returned from his latest hunt. He practically tackled Sam and hugged him tight. 

"I thought you weren't gonna be back until tomorrow!" The archangel cheered, released his boyfriend from the bone-crushing embrace. 

Sam laughed and explained, "Yeah, me neither! There was supposed to be this big storm, like the one from skiing a week ago. I didn't think we were gonna make it home, but the storm never came."

The archangel laughed happily and kissed Sam on the lips, "Well, I'm glad. Miss you."

"Yeah, I missed you to." Sam replied just as joyfully, but let out a little disappointed sigh no long after.

Gabriel noticed and did not hesitate to investigate, "Sammy? What is it kiddo?"

"Oh nothing," Sam brushed off, "It's just ... I wish there was more snow in Lebanon, y'know? I've always loved snow-" He was cut off by dean before he could finish the sentence.

"Yeah, no kidding. When we were kids he _would not_ be satisfied if there was snow on the ground and we didn't play in it!" Dean laughed at the memory, and Sam smiled. 

"That's true." He admitted, continuing, "I've always loved it, never knew why. When I heard there was going to be a big storm, I got excited, but it never came."

"Well Samsquatch," Gabriel began, a mischievous grin appearing on his face, "I think I might know how to cheer you up."

\---

The next day, Sam found Gabriel with a proud smile on his face by the entryway stairs. He sauntered over to the the grinning archangel, and Gabriel lifted his chin in a triumph. 

"Got you an early Christmas present Samwich." He said , and it was enough to make a ecstatic grin spread across Sam's face. The hunter walked up the stairs with a spring in his step and threw on his coat and boots. When he saw that Gabriel was still at the bottom of the stairs, he smiled and beckoned, "You coming or not?" Gabriel beamed and flew up the stairs to where Sam stood waiting.

"Definitely." Was all he said before opened the bunker door. When they walked outside Gabriel heard Sam gasp. All around them was at least 3 feet of pure white, fluffy snow. 

"Oh my God ... Gabriel! You did this, didn't you! Thank you!" Sam cheered as he ran out onto the snow-covered road. He reached down and felt the snow: Light and soft, but wet enough to pack at the same time. An idea popped into his head, and he formed a small ball in the palm of his hand. When Gabriel wasn't looking, he chucked it at him, and it hit the archangel straight on the back. 

"Hey!" Gabriel grimaced, but there was no real anger in his voice. He snapped on a jacket and made his own snowball and threw it at Sam. It hit Sam in the chest, and he growled playfully. He stooped down again, making more snowballs, and Gabriel ran to make more as well. Soon, the pair were in an all-out snowball war. After what seemed like hours, and idea popped into his head, and he laughed. 

"What are you laughing at?" Sam questioned from 10 feet away. 

"Oh, nothing." Gabriel smirked, slowly rolling up a huge ball of snow. Sam spotted the mound and let out a hearty laugh. 

"What, you gonna throw that at me?" He shouted across the battlefield, and kept laughing. He laughed until he spotted Gabriel moving back to where his little foxhole was dug in the snow. 

"Giving up?" Sam taunted, but soon a terrified look spread across his face as the archangel lifted a snowball with about a two-feet radius above his head. Before he knew it that snowball was flying right at him. He scrambled for cover, but it was too late. The snowball hit him right in the chest and he collapsed, defeated, in the snow. Gabriel walked over, laughing hysterically at the scene in front of him.

"Never taunt an archangel kiddo." He pointed out, and Sam rolled his eyes from under a pile of snow. Gabriel frowned with fake anger at the gesture, picked up some snow and threw it over most of Sam's face. Sam frantically brushed off the snow and snorted at his boyfriend towering above him. 

"You're mean." He pouted, but Gabriel just laughed some more. 

"Yeah, but you love me." He teased, and Sam shrugged in agreement. Sam stood up in the snow, but Gabriel promptly shoved him back down, and he landed with a thud. 

"Hey, what was tha-" Was all he could get out before Gabriel dove after him. Unfortunately, his plan didn't go as smoothly as hoped and he landed in the snow face down. He grunted slightly before turning to face upwards. 

"Smooth." Sam chuckled at his now snow-covered boyfriend. 

"Shut up." Gabriel retorted, "Now, snow angels?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later there were snow angels all over the ground. The pair looked proudly over their work, before Gabriel perked up suddenly. 

"Oh, do you wanna build a snowman?" He asked excitedly, and his sentiment soon spread to Sam.

"Oh hell yes!" He cheered, and they moved behind the power plant built over the bunker to where the best snow was. 

"Ok ok ... plan of action." Gabriel began, "Sam, you make the bottom two balls, *cough* because you're stronger than me *cough*, and I'll do the head and collect sticks and all that jazz. Capeesh?"

"Sounds like a plan." Sam replied simply before they both got to work. Sam rolled up two large snow boulders, though one was smaller than the other. Gabriel rolled up a small one, and collected two forked sticks for the arms and a few rocks for the buttons. The pair got to work stacking the balls of snow largest to smallest, and Gabriel stuck in the stick arms and Sam placed the rock buttons. Gabriel carved a little mouth in the head before stepping back and admiring their work. 

"Well Sam? How did we do?" He asked, looking to Sam for approval.

"It's pretty good ... but something's missing." He thought for a minute before a lightbulb went off in Sam's head.

"He needs a carrot nose!" 

"Of course!" Gabriel sighed, planting his palm on his forehead. "I'll go grab one." With that he walked back to the bunker in search of a carrot. In his absence, Sam had a chance to look back on his past winter memories. 

\---

_"Dean! Dean, get up!" Sam shouted, shaking his brother awake._

_"W-what?" Dean stammered, slowly sitting up in the crumby motel bed._

_"Look outside! It snowed!" Sam cheered, gesturing to the window. Dean looked out, seeing a foot or so of snow in the motel parking lot. He immediately livened up at the sight and hopped out of bed. Sam giggled at his brother's enthusiasm and raced over to the door._

_"Can we go outside?? Pleeeeeeease?" Sam pleaded, but Dean's mood dampened slightly and he frowned._

_"I dunno Sammy. Dad doesn't want us to go outside, and he gets back today! What if we get in trouble?" He reasoned, but Sam only frowned. Seeing the distraught look on his brother's face was enough to convince Dean to change his mind, and he submitted, "Fine. Let's go!"_

_Sam cheered as Dean ran over to the door. They threw on their thin coats and boots and happily charged out into the snow. Sam couldn't stop dancing around in the snow and giggling in delight. Dean played as well, only he kept looking up in search of his father's impala._

_Sam broke his concentration and asked, "Can we build a snowman?"_

_A smile soared to Dean's face as he promptly agreed. The brothers got to work building a small snowman. When they were finished, they stepped back proudly and admired their work._

_"Well Sam? How did we do?" Dean asked, looking to his little brother for approval._

_"It's pretty good ... but something's missing." Sam thought for a minute before a lightbulb went off in his head._

_"He needs a carrot nose!"_

_"Of course!" Dean sighed, walking back into the motel in search of a carrot. A minute later, he came back out with a disappointed look on his face._

_"Sorry Sammy," He began, "We don't have any carrots." He looked at his brother to see a disappointed frown adorning his face as well._

_It soon faded though, and he sighed, "It's ok Dean, it's not your fault."_

_Dean smiled weakly and pulled Sam into a hug. They looked at the snowman once more before heading back inside._

_A few hours later, John returned from a hunt._

_"Alright boys," He grunted, "pack your bag. We're going to Lebanon for a ghoul case."_

_Sam and Dean got to work packing their shared duffle bag. Thirty minutes later they walked out to impala to leave. Right before he got in the car, Sam spotted a toppled snowman under the car._

_\---_

"Hey Sam! I got a carrot!"

Gabriel's shout shook Sam from his memory, and he turned to the approaching archangel. Gabriel tossed the carrot to him, and he proudly planted it in the middle of the snowman's head. He stepped back and admired the snowman. 

"There. Now it's perfect."

Gabriel smiled up at the proud hunter, enjoying his happy mood. They stood together for a while before Gabriel began to laugh hysterically. 

"Gabe?" Sam asked, and Gabriel wiped tears from his eyes.

"Ha, sorry Samshine. Just had a funny idea." He chuckled, and Sam cocked his head. 

"Yeah, what was it?" He questioned, and Gabriel looked up at his hesitantly before smiling and snapping his fingers. Sam looked up and suddenly the snowman's rock eyes blinked. It looked at Sam, and then Gabriel, and then smiled brightly. 

"Hello!" It cheered, and Sam shrieked a little. Gabriel began to laugh again, both at Sam and the talking snowman. 

"H-hello!" He cried hysterically, "I ... I'm Gabriel, and that's Sam. Nice to meet you!" He looked over to Sam, who was cowering slightly. 

"Nice to meet you too!" The snowman replied, reaching it's stick arm to shake Gabriel's, who gladly complied. 

"Gabriel! What the hell?!" He stammered, looking between the laughing archangel and the snowman.

_How the hell did my life get to this?_

"Come on Sam!" Gabriel laughed, "Come say hi! Don't be rude to our new friend!"

"New frie- Gabriel, I deal with scary, unnatural beings almost everyday, but this might be one of the scariest." 

Gabriel looked at him, then the snowman, and shrugged a little. 

"Yeah, I guess a talking snowman might be a little ... weird." He admitted, and he heard the snowman pout in the background.

"Hey!"

He laughed a little before snapping his fingers, and suddenly the snowman became an actual man. Well ... not an actual man. It was still made out of snow, but it looked exactly like a real person. 

"OH MY GOD GABRIEL TURN IT BACK!" Sam almost screamed in terror, "THIS IS EVEN WORSE."

Meanwhile, Gabriel was on the ground laughing until it hurt. The snowman, er ... snow man, folded it's arms and pouted some more.

"Sam right?" It began, "You're very judgmental, you know that? Scared of me, but you don't even know me!"

Sam rolled his eyes a little and stiffed a laugh, "You know, it is  _kinda_  funny."

Gabriel stood on shaky legs and crossed his legs in triumph.

"HA! I knew you'd like it!" He celebrated, and Sam rolled his eyes once more. 

"I don't like it, it's just a little entertaining is all." Sam retorted, and Gabriel just snorted in disbelief.

"Sure Sam, keep telling yourself that. I thought it was hilarious." Gabriel let out a final laugh before snapping. The snow man froze in it's huffy position, once more inanimate.

Sam sighed in relief, and Gabriel smiled up at him and suggested, "Wanna go back inside and make hot chocolate?"

"Sure, Gabe," He agreed, "Sure."

 


End file.
